¿Mi oportunidad?
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. La llegada

**Este fic me salio cuando leí ¡¿Qué HAGO AQUÍ?!, espero que les guste…**

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

La llegada.

Llegue de mis clases por la tarde, esto era el colmo ya había terminado la escuela y tenia que ir a unos cursos en la prepa para prepararme para el examen… apenas abro la puerta de mi casa corro a la computadora y entro a la pagina FanFiction para ver mis fic, el mas reciente que he subido era el de La elegida lo encuentro resoplo, solo 6 reviews los leo y me acomodo en mi silla para pensar en como continuarlo, veo la hora 9:30 p.m. suspiro no se me ocurre nada, así que leeré aun Sesshome haber si me inspira, busco mi favorito "Encontrándonos en la oscuridad".

-No lo encuentro… aquí esta- le di clic pero no todo salio como quise, al momento de hacer clic estaba tal inclinada para atrás que mi silla se fue conmigo y todo quedo oscuro.

…

…

…

Abro mis ojos lentamente, el dolor de mi cabeza era intenso miro el cielo estrellado, que hermoso… ¡Esperen! Desde cuando el techo de mi estudio tiene estrellas, me reincorporo rápidamente aunque es de noche tengo buena visibilidad por los rayos de luz de la luna llena, observo a mi alrededor estoy en un campo abierto y casi a 5 metros frente de mi, el inicio de un bosque.

-Muy bien ¿¡Donde rayos estoy!?- grite al los 4 vientos.

Suspire, me senté en el hierba mientras pensaba e intentaba comprender como había llegado a un campo abierto ya que antes de golpearme la cabeza estaba en el estudio… tal vez aun estuviera inconciente, me pellizque mi brazo ¡Auch! No definitivamente esta despierta…

-mmm… ¡YA SE!- grite parándome- fui abducida por ovnis, esa es la única razón posible.

Sonreí para mí con superioridad pero un ruido hizo que me volteara para encarar a un… ¡¿Monstruo?! , genial eso era lo que me faltaba.

-Estupidos ovnis no pudieron dejarme por lo menos en un lugar mas seguro- susurre mientras retrocedía.

El Monstruo que parecía un jabalí me miro… oh Dios ahora si estaba aterrada, bueno hay que ver que resultados tiene estar entrenando Fútbol diario, bien ahora… a correr, apenas dije eso el Jabalí se lanzo a hacia mi dirección, yo me hice de rogar puesto que arranque a correr hacia el bosque me estaba a mis espaldas, bueno hasta ahora todo iba bien había logrado dejar atrás a es Jabalí pero sabia que me seguía ojala estuviera en mi casa… ¡ESTUPIDOS OVNIS! No podían haber secuestrado a alguien mas… corrí aun más rápido por un momento voltee para asegurarme que lo había perdido y…

-Auch- dije cuando choque contra algo- cuando se atravesó este árbol- murmure.

-A quien le llamas árbol, humana- escuche que una voz profunda respondía.

-Oh Dios- dije y con algo de temor alce mi vista, me tope con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas- lo… lo siento… yo…

No pude seguir hablando su presencia me intimidaba era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, pues siempre era yo la que intimidaba, lo mire es mas alto que yo me llevaba como una cabeza su cabello es negro azabache, esbelto pero musculoso, baje la mirada algo sonrojada pero la volví a subir y lo vi observándome de arriba abajo, me volví una bombilla, estaba segura.

-¿Por qué tienes esas ropas tan extrañas?- me pregunto serio pero en su voz pude notar algo de curiosidad.

Me mire traía un pantalón flexible azul pavo, una camisa blanca que decía "Encuentro Nacional" y mis tenis.

-Eee… pues yo… esto- intentaba decir pero un ruido hizo que me volteara para ver otra vez al jabalí- Rayos el jabalí gigante.

Cuando el jabalí hizo un ademán para acercarse yo sin pensar bien las cosas me refugie detrás de chico guapo, este se volteo ligeramente para verme algo sorprendido por mi acción no le mire estaba mas concentrada en el peludo animalejo que estaba frente a mi… bueno frente al chico guapo. El no pregunto nada pero desvaino su espada y se dispuso a enfrentar al monstruo, la pelea no se hizo esperar pero para mi sorpresa el jabalí no duro ni 5 segundos antes de sucumbir ante la espada del chico guapo, este limpio su espada, la envaino y se puso frente a mi.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto algo receloso.

-Mi nombre es Fa… Fira, Fira Lili- respondí con cautela.

-¿Qué haces en estos territorios y de noche?- volvió a cuestionarme.

-Bueno… pues no se… creo que estoy perdida- respondí algo cohibida.

No me respondió pero observe que se puso tenso y desvaino su espada otra vez.

-Guarda esa espada Kagemaru- dijo una voz fría, tan fría que un escalofrió recorrió en mi espina dorsal.

El chico guapo guardo su espada e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto… ¿pero a que?... mi pregunta fue contestada de inmediato cuando de la nada apareció…

-Se… Sesshomaru- murmure sorprendida y anonada.

El me miro con sus ojos dorados… oh my good era tal y como aparece en el anime pero es mas impotente en persona.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre escoria?- me cuestiono.

Eran tal lindo, tan guapo… ¿esperen? ¡COMO ME HABIA LLAMADO! Muy bien podría ser tan guapo como quisieran pero a mi nadie me insulta ni me ofende.

-Pues que te importa es mi asunto saber tu nombre y solo mió- le contesto molesta.

Ups, sabia que había hecho mal al contestarle así pero no le iba a permitir que me ofendiera, oho estoy en problemas Sesshomaru se veía realmente molesto.

-Sesshomaru-sama- llamo una voz muy dulce.

Miro al ver quien había llamado a Sesshomaru y veo a Rin tan dulce y linda, que no puedo contenerme y voy hacia ella.

-Pequeña Rin- le digo con la intención de abrazarla, pero una espada en mi cuello me lo impide.

-Aléjate escoria o te matare- oí que decía Sesshomaru.

Okay no sabia si estar molesta o asustada, Rin solo me miraba curiosa… Kyaaa como adoraba a esa niña, sin importarme que me pudiera hacer ese engreído retire la espada de mi cuello y abrase a la niña, esa no me rechazo en cambio correspondió mi abrazo, sentí que alguien me agarraba de mi camisa y me separaba de Rin.

-Que no me oíste escoria- me susurro al oído.

-Te oiré hasta que me llames por mi nombre Fira F-I-R-A- le dije.

Definitivamente mi sentido de la supervivencia había salido de vacaciones, sesshomaru ahora me sujeto de cuello mirándome con desprecio. Sin pensar en mis palabras dije.

-Ojala Inuyasha estuviera aquí- susurre con dolor.

Ohh y mis palabras mágicas surtieron efecto porque el agarre de Sesshomaru se aflojo y me dejo caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo conoces a Inuyasha?- me pregunto pero igual con su tono frió y sin sentimientos.

Esta vez debía pensar antes de responder, si Sesshomaru estaba aquí también todos mis personajes favoritos, necesitaba una excusa que el creyera… necesitaba ver a Inuyasha.

-El es…

Continuara.

**Espero que les haya gustado jeje… mi recompensa serán sus reviews y me daran mas ánimos para continuarlo.**

**FiraLili.**


	2. El enojo

**Gracias por su apoyo aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

**Capitulo 2.- El enojo.**

-El es… es… mi protector- le digo, okay que excusa mas boba pero es lo único que dio mi cabeza.

-¿Tu protector?- pregunto como si no me creyera.

-Si, protector como tu lo eres con la pequeña Rin- le contesto sin pensar.

Rayos ahora si metí la pata, me sujeta del cuello y gruñe.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que esa niña humana es mi protegida?- me pregunta agresivo.

-Ka… Kagome me lo… con… contó- dije con dificultad.

Parece que me creyó pues me dejo caer y mis pulmones pudieron recibir el aire que les faltaba.

-Kagemaru lleva a esta humana con Inuyasha- ordeno al chico guapo.

El mencionado bajo la cabeza de nuevo como diciendo que lo haría, Sesshomaru mi miro otra vez con algo de recelo… tal vez no me creía pero el nombre de Inuyasha lo había desconcertado… tal vez en alguna parte de su corazón de hielo le tuviera cariño a su medio-hermano.

-Humana vamos- oí que me decían.

Alce mi vista encontrándome con Kagemaru observándome con curiosidad, mira a mi alrededor y no vi a Sesshomaru.

-¿Y Sesshomaru?- pregunte aturdida, Kagemaru me miro molesto- ¿Qué?

-Debes tenerle respeto al Señor Sesshomaru- me contesto de mala manera.

-¿Respeto?… ¡RESPETO!- le grite molesta- le tendré respeto cuando él se digne a llamarme por mi nombre, él solo es… un momento ¿dijiste Señor?- pregunte confundida.

El solo me miro pero no dijo nada en vez de eso comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás.

-¿Hey a donde vas?- le pregunte bueno mas bien le grite pero es lo mismo.

-Si no te mueves te dejare y no podrás encontrarte con tu protector- me dice sin detenerse.

-Espera-dije y me levante rápidamente para seguirlo.

Cuando lo alcance, él prácticamente siguió andando sin preguntar nada… ¡GROSERO!

Bien, ahora era oficial mis pies me están matando ¿Por qué? Porque llevamos como 5 horas caminando y Kagemaru no se ha dignado a descansar un poco.

-Kagemaru- susurre cansada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto como si nada.

-Estoy cansada y tengo mucho sueño- le dije casi tropezando.

-¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? No oyes que mis malditos pies me están matando y mi cabeza casi no responde porque el maldito de Morfeo esta sobre mí- le contesto enojada.

-Sigamos, si tienes fuerzas para discutir, tienes para seguir caminado- me respondió con burla.

Me quede con la boca abierta, estupido, estupido y doblemente estupido… me resigne y seguí caminado, rayos mis ojos se estaban cerrando necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerme despierta ¿pero que? Mmm… ¿bailar? No ¿brincar? No ¿rodar? No ¿golpearme con un árbol? No definitivamente no solo conseguiría quedar inconciente… uff! ¿Qué podría hacer? Mmm... ¡Ya se! Voy a cantar… tal vez no cantara excelente pero me defiendo bien ¿pero que canción? Claro mi favorita "No se si es amor" de Reik, pero antes de cantar observe a mi guía estaba 2 metros adelantado, bien así no me oirá.

- Era una noche especial, para enamorarse

no se si te iba a encontrar pero fui

a buscarte

y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir ,

y cuando me acerque yo no supe que decir,

y en esa noche de ti yo quede

hechizada.

-No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

late mas fuerte el corazón ,

será que el amor a llegado al fin,

me encanta la idea de que seas tu

quien me lo va a enseñar .

Quise robarme la miel que se

esconde en tus labios,

y acariciar esa piel que me tiene

clavado, y cuando te bese

comencé a descubrir , todo ese

amor que guardabas para mí,

y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizada.

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

late mas fuerte el corazón ,

será que el amor a llegado al fin,

me encanta la idea deque seas

tu quien me lo va a enseñar .

Pidiera ser q tu y yo somos 2 corazones

que el destino junto.

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

late mas fuerte el corazón ,

será que el amor a llegado en mi,

me encanta la idea deque seas

tu quien me lo va a enseñar .

No se si es amor lo que siento hoy,

late mas fuerte el corazón ,

será que el amor a llegado en mi,

me encanta la idea deque seas

tu quien me lo va a enseñar .

Termino de cantar mis cuerpo esta relajado, abro mis ojos ¿En que momento los cerré? Oh rayos ahora si quería tener lo ojos cerrados, maldigo el momento en que se ocurrió cantar ya que entonces no tendría unos ojos esmeralda observándome.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que observarme?- le pregunte sonrojada.

-Si, pero solo esperaba que terminaras para poder seguir- me contesto con burla- porque si no te has fijado te detuviste al estar mmm… cantando.

-Lo siento- le dije estaba demasiado sonrojada, lo sabia porque mis mejillas estaban calientes.

-Aun que sentí que me estabas cortejando… humana- me dijo con una sonrisa y reinicio la marcha.

¿Cortejando? En que esta pensando yo intentando cortejarlo, que le dio esa tonta idea puesto que solo cante y… ¡LA CANCIÓN! Demonios no pude haber elegido otra canción.

-Yo no le estaba cortejando-susurre para mí.

-Eso espero humana, porque no pienso soportar tus cortejos, vamos apresúrate- me ordeno desde su posición.

Me detengo… esto ya es suficiente, a mí nunca me ha gustado escuchar ordenes y menos me gusta obedecerlas.

-Basta- digo.

El se detiene y me voltea a ver confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que BASTA ya me harte si no quiere cargar conmigo no lo hagas, lárgate yo sola puedo encontrar a Inuyasha- le grito.

Sin esperar su respuesta corro hacia delante y paso a un lado de él, no me detiene… ¡Mejor! Sigo corriendo, corro y corro hasta que mis piernas no me pueden sostener más, caigo de rodillas e intento recuperar el aliento, el cansancio se empieza a reflejar ya que mis ojos se esta cerrando, me reincorporo con trabajo camino unos pasos y me dejo caer en un árbol apoyando mi espalda en el, me dejo arrastrar por Morfeo.

-Solo unos minutos-digo y cierro mis ojos.

Continuara.

**Espero que me sigan en esta historia… algo loca pero espero no morir XD…**

**Espero sus reviews con quejas, sugerencia, tomatazos… Todo XD**


	3. El encuentro

**Hola lamento la tardanza, bueno aquí tienen la continuación, gracias por los reviews me animan mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de su personajes porque de ser así haría que Sesshomaru se quedara con Kagome XD.**

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

**Capitulo 3.- El encuentro.**

Desperté alertada por un sonido.

-¿Por favor que no sea un monstruo jabalí?- implore parándome para hacer en frente a cualquier animal.

Y de entre los árboles salio un monstruo en forma de tigre y leopardo.

-Bueno por lo menos no tiene forma de jabalí- susurre resignada.

Me ataco pero pude esquivarlo con dificultad me pare para huir de ahí, en eso algo me agarro el tobillo y me alzo.

-Bájame, BÁJAME- grite y empecé a patalear, en una de esas le doy el su carta haciendo que este me suelte.

Caí de espaldas intento reincorporarme… no puedo, el tobillo que sujeto el monstruo esta lastimado, miro al animal este se recupera de su aturdimiento y me mira… sus ojos rojos se clavan en mi haciendo que me entre el miedo, se acerca no puedo hacer nada, alza un garra encima de su cabeza, cierro mis ojos y en un intento vano de protegerme pongo mis brazos enfrente de mi en forma de cruz oigo que gruñe mi fin esta cerca, nunca pude conocer a Inuyasha… en mi mente pasan muchas cosas mi familia, mis amigos y de ultimo él…

-Carlos – susurre, abrí mis ojos y veo que el monstruo esta apunto de darme el golpe de gracia- no moriré aquí.

Con mis reflejos de basquetbolista y futbolista esquive el ataque pero me hirió el brazo izquierdo.

-Ugg- me queje.

Me levante aun a pesar del dolor, muchas veces me había lastimado en los partidos mas nunca me he rendido y esta no será la primera vez… ¡BIEN! Aunque mis movimientos eran lentos por culpa de mi tobillo y mi brazo, pude esquivar gran parte de sus ataques gracias a los reflejos que había adquirido al jugar deporte pero la energía que recupere al descansar me estaba abandonando… salte para evitar que la garra me alcanzara, al caer quise brincar de nuevo pero el dolor se hizo presente en mi tobillo haciendo que quedara a medio brinco cayendo de rodillas.

-Rayos- dije.

Sabia que el monstruo no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad así que cuado sentí el zarpazo en mi espalda no me sorprendí pero de mi boca no salio sonido alguno, no le daría a la bestia la satisfacción de oírme agonizar… eso jamás. Me alzo como un trapo, en ese momento sus ojos color sangre no me atemorizaron, cerré mis ojos ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir defendiéndome.

-Lo siento- susurre con tristeza.

Me acerco a su boca y el aliento de la bestia me llego.

-Por Dios, por lo menos lávate la boca o consíguete unas mentas antes de devorarme- le dije molesta.

No se si la bestia me entendió pero se detuvo, cambio de idea y volvió a guiarme a su boca cerré mis ojos de repente escucho que la bestia ruge y me suelta, al caer me golpeo la cabeza… oigo unos pasos que se acercan.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta una voz.

-¿Carlos?- alcance a preguntar antes de caer inconciente.

Empiezo abrir mis ojos lentamente mi brazo me dolía pero no tanto, cuando termino de despabilarme me doy cuenta que ya es de día y que estoy en la espalda de alguien.

-¿Ya despertaste?- me pregunto el sujeto que me cargaba, lo miro y me doy cuenta de que es…

-Kagemaru- susurro.

-Sabes para ser una humana te defendiste bien- me dijo ladeando su cabeza para mirarme.

-Eeee… gracias- respondo un poco cohibida.

El me sonríe y sigue caminado, a pesar de que me siento incomoda por el hecho de que me este cargando apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias por salvarme- le digo.

-No es nada pero para la próxima no te vallas- le contesta.

-Vale… ¿oye me podrías bajar?

-No

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu tobillo aun esta lastimando y además llegaremos mas rápido con tu "protector"- me respondió a mí parecer algo irónico pero tal vez era imaginación mía.

No respondí, tenía razón pero ahora que me daba cuenta él no era como Sesshomaru era más tolerante con los humanos.

-¿Oye... tu detestas a los humanos?- pregunte curiosa y esperanzada de que lo negara.

-Si- me contesto, baje el rostro abatida- pero tu has demostrado que no eres tan inútil.

Levante mi rostro feliz, eso era un cumplido… ¿creo?

-Yo…

-Ya llegamos- me interrumpió.

Mire al frente acabábamos de salir del bosque y en frente a nosotros estaba un grupo que yo conocía muy bien.

-Inuyasha- dije no se porque pero de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

Me baje rápidamente de Kagemaru, aun con mi tobillo lastimado corrí hasta donde estaba Inuyasha y lo abrase.

-Inuyasha por fin te encontré- le dije mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

Continuar.

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado.**

**Chie Abi****.- **Gracias por comentar si fue mala idea quedarme a dormir ahí y sobre la esclusa ya veras como reacciona Inuyasha en el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste este y sigas comentando.

**Margarita.- **Jajaja gracias por tu comentario y NO, no estaba cortejando a Kagemaru solo no se me ocurrió otra canción XD espero te guste igual este capitulo y sigue comentando.

**Feer.- **Jajaja si estoy en el mundo de Inuyasha y yo creo que fueron los ovnis pero espera el final y sabrás que paso en realidad... jaja aunque la verdad no se que paso pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

**Kitty.- **Muchas gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te guste, intentare continuarlo lo mas rápido XD espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

**haruhi96****.- **Que bueno que te ha gustado y también mi personaje favorito es Sesshomaru aunque me haya tratado de matar U.U jajaja gracias por tu apoyo.

**yela01****.- **Que bueno que te reíste esa es mi intención XD y NO estaba cortejando a Kagemaru ¬¬ solo no se me ocurría otra canción, ya mero podrás ver la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome, y de la mía… pues será un poco mas complicada pero ya veras porque… gracias por tu comentario.

**MeliZitA!!!.- **Eeee gracias por tu comentario aunque fuera de lugar XD pero por eso te quiero jajaja esta igual de loca que yo… espero que sigas leyendo.

**Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que me sigan en esta historia…**

**FiraLili. **


	4. Llegan las explicaciones

**Hola!!! Ya volví… gracias por todos los reviews me dieron mucho animo…**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes porque de ser así haría que Sesshomaru se quedara con Kagome XD.**

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

**Capitulo 4.- Llegan las explicaciones. **

Él no dijo nada tal vez por el shock y tampoco se atrevió a hablar nadie del grupo, aunque llegue a ver la cara de Kagome… huy creo que me ira muy mal con ella pero no puedo seguir peleando conmigo misma porque siento que alguien me separa del Inu… ¡CONTRAS! Ahora me arrepiento de lo que pensé, Kagemaru es igual a Sesshomaru… ¡¿POR QUË ME TIENE QUE SEPARAR DE INUYASHA?! Aunque después me mate Kagome por abrazarlo U.U y para acabar mi limite de sonrojo me tiene entre sus brazos como si yo fuera una niña… bueno de esto no me quejo se siente bien estar entre sus brazos O.o ¡ESPERA! En que diablos estoy pensando… Waaaaa no puedo estar pensando así porque a mi ya me gusta alguien ¿o no?

-¿Ni siquiera un gracias?- pregunto molesto.

-Eehh… así Gracias por traerme con Inuyasha- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tsk… humana torpe- me dijo.

-Yo no soy torpe… bueno tal vez un poquito pero eso no es para que me digas así- le contesto molesta- ahora si no te importa BAJAME.

Kagemaru me baja cuando iba a volver a abrazar otra vez a mi lindo Inuyasha a pesar de la clara intención homicida de Kagome, Kagemaru me detiene y me pone detrás de él… Okay no entiendo que esta pasando aquí.

-Hibrido- le dice a Inu, este por su parte lo ve feo… oho esto se empieza a poner feo- te encargo a esta torpe humana porque por lo visto me mintió y tu no eres su protector como ella dijo que eras.

Oh creo que me quede paralizada ¿Cómo supo que le mentí? ¿Acaso lee las mentes? Estoy en problemas.

-Kagemaru- le digo algo asustada.

-Calla- me ordena- ¿Me entendiste hibrido?

-Feh lo haré no porque tu me lo dices, sino porque no quiero dejar a una humana bajo la tutela de un Yokai como tu… ya que por lo visto no pudiste proteger a la otra ¿o me equivoco?- le contesto mi Inu.

Veo que Kagemaru cierra sus manos y las deja en forma de puños.

-Eso no te interesa, solo cuídala- le dice bueno mas bien le ordena.

Inuyasha asiste con la cabeza, Kagemaru se da la vuelta y se pone en frente de mi… y yo esto perdida ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Inu y Kagemaru se conocen? ¿Cuál otra? Mi cabeza me duele.

-Humana…

-Yokai- le contesto con burla.

-No seas tan imprudente-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Hai

-Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro… Fira- me dice y desaparece a una gran velocidad.

Oh me siento en las nubes Kagemaru me había llamado por mi nombre que bien se oía en sus labios…¡UN MOMENTO! ¿A que se refería que nos veríamos pronto? pero mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas porque siento que me están observando.

-¿Así que te llamas Fira?- me dijo Kagome con molestia

-Ha… Hai- contesto nerviosa… muy nerviosa, waaa estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Bueno que tal si nos sentamos y nos explicas todo ¿Okay?- me cuestiono otra vez Kagome, aun mas molesta.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol que se encontraba cerca y cuando Kagome me iba a presentar a todos la interrumpí.

-No es necesario Kagome yo se sus nombres- le dije y los dije con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestro nombres, Fira-chan?- me pregunto Sango algo recelosa.

DEMONIOS debo de empezar a pensar antes de hablar, ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué les digo? No les podría decir que los conocía porque eran una caricatura animada me creerían loca ¿Qué les digo?... Lo tengo, espero que me crean.

-Bueno verán yo… yo vengo del futuro- les dije algo tímida ellos se quedaron con al boca abierta- ustedes son muy famosos en el futuro por todo lo que hicieron en esta época… siempre los quise conocer y en un descuido que tuve en el laboratorio en donde estudio hubo una explosión y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en esta era- les mentí, wow que rápida era cuando se trata de mentir.

-Bueno eso explica tus ropas- me dijo Miroku con una sonrisa que me incomodo.

Se levanta Miroku y se arrodilla frente a mí.

-¿Fira no quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder Sango ya le había proporcionado un golpe que había dejado K.O. al pobre monje. No pude contener la risa al igual que los demás.

-¿Pero que es eso que le mentiste a Kagemaru y le dijiste que Inuyasha era tu protector?- me pregunto Kagome cuando todo se había calmado.

-Bueno verán cuando llegue a esta época estaba en un campo abierto y…- les continué contando cuando apareció el monstruo, después que me salvo Kagemaru hasta cuando Sesshomaru me iba a matar por no haberle obedecido y además porque le conteste- y para que no me matara invente que tu eras mi protector.

-Pero tal vez te pudo haber matado por ser la "protegida" de Inuyasha- me dijo Sango.

-Tal vez pero tenia que arriesgarme y ves ahora estoy aquí- le respondí con orgullo.

-Para ser humana eres osada- me dijo Inuyasha mirándome con sus ojos dorados… Kyyaa adoraba esos ojos.

-Lo se- le dije con una sonrisa pero sentí el aura maligna de Kagome… huy no sobreviviré mucho.

Me levante pero un mareo hizo que me tambaleara… genial, absolutamente genial pensé molesta.

-Fira-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto shippo.

-Si, solo debo estar algo cansada después de enfrentarme a un monstruo yo sola y no haber comido desde anoche no es muy buena combinación que digamos- le respondí estirando mis brazos para poder cargarlo.

Shippo gustoso se dejo abrazar… wwaaaa su colita era tan suave.

-Bueno Fira si quieres puedes comer esta sopa instantánea- me ofreció Kagome a pesar de querer matarme agradezco que sea bondadosa.

-Claro, gracias Kagome.

-¡¿Qué?! No de ninguna manera esa es la última sopa, por lo tanto mía- dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha no seas malo ella no ha comido y aparte es tu "protegida", así que mínimo protégela del hambre- le reclamo Kagome a pesar de que por un momento vi que le quería hacer caso a Inuyasha… creo que le di una mala impresión.

Pero me llamo la atención que cunado Kagome menciono la palabra "protegida" vi que Inu se tenso ¿Qué pasa?

-Has lo que quieras- replico el y de un salto se subió a la rama de árbol.

Continuara.

**Bien hasta aquí por el día de hoy jajaja… espero les haya gustado T.T me gane el odio de Kagome… pero hay veré que haré después jaja. **

**Feer.- **Gracias por tu comentario… pues no te diré porque Carlos esta en la historia mas adelante sabrás porque jaja pues a mi no me gustan los tigres y leopardos ¬¬ me quiso comer XD… espero que sigas leyendo.

**yela01****.- **Jajaja gracias por tu comentario siempre me sacan una sonrisa, respecto a quien es Carlos lo iras descubriendo poco a poco mientras avanza el fic, y NO, no estoy de coqueta con Kagemaru ¬¬ pues espero que te haya gustado como reaccionaron todos y mas Kagome jaja me gane una muerte rápida y segura… y sobre Sesshomaru por el momento no va a aparecer… no te diré el porque ya después te enteraras jaja te dejo en suspenso… gracias por tus comentarios.

**Kitty.- **Lo se, lo se… soy muy valiente jajaja ntc… gracias por tu comentario me dio mucho animo… espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Natalia.- **Bien aquí tienes el capitulo supongo que te gusto jaja Kagome que quiere matar U.U pero creo que me lo gane a pulso jaja… gracias por tu comentario.

**Hasta la próxima. **


	5. Y siguen las explicaciones

**Esto… hola, perdón por la tardanza enserio perdón… pero aquí les traigo la continuación espero la disfruten.**

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

**Capitulo 5.- Y siguen las explicaciones.**

Mientras Kagome preparaba la sopa me dedique a jugar con Shippo pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Inuyasha ¿Por qué había racionado así ante la palabra protector? Cuando Kagome termino y me dio la sopa me la comí rápidamente de verdad estaba hambrienta. La noche se acercaba, todos se pusieron ha recolectar lo necesario para pasar la noche bajo el cielo estrellado yo quise ayudar pero Inuyasha me lo impidió alegando que todavía estaba lastimada… uff maldito tobillo pues si mas remedio me tuve que quedar todos se fueron alejando para buscar lo necesario cuando me di cuenta estaba sola con Inuyasha, este me miraba ¿molesto?

-¿Estas molesto conmigo, Inuyasha?- pregunte curiosa y preocupada, tal vez mi presencia no fuera tan grata.

-¿Qué?- pregunto saliendo de sus cavilaciones- no, claro que no… pero necesito hablar contigo.

Yo solo asisto Inuyasha se siento frente mió con una expresión muy seria que me perturbo.

-¿Qué tienes con Kagemaru?- me pregunto de sopetón.

-Pues él... "ESPERA DIJO ¿Qué que tengo con Kagemaru? Acaso esta demente" ¡¿Qué, en que rayos estas pensando?!- exclame conmocionada.

-Hey calma, calma- me dijo apresuradamente- solo es curiosidad es que como te llamo por tu nombre…

-¿Y que tiene?

-Pues Kagemaru nunca llama a nadie por su nombre a menos que el los considere dignos o sean su amo como Sesshomaru- me explico.

-"A así que Sesshomaru es su amo"- pensé- bueno sigo diciendo que no tiene importancia.

-Si tiene importancia niña- me contesto molesto.

-Huy que carácter- le reclame intentando parecer molesta pero quien podría molestarse con él era tan…- bueno eso que tiene ver con esta conversación porque la verdad no le veo el asunto a esto- le dije calmada raro en mi pero es que me sentí mareada y tenia dolor de cabeza.

-Mira niña yo no soy bueno con esto de dar noticias- me decía nervioso y serio.

¡¿NOTICIA?! Bien ahora era oficial estaba confundida, ¿en que demonios me había metido?

-¿Noticia?- pregunte con un sabor agrio en la boca.

-Si veras mmm… tsk… yo no puedo ser tu protector- dijo después de 5 minutos de silencio.

Solté un suspiro eso era lo que… Esperen un segundo ¡QUE DIJO QUE! Esto si es grave me estaba volviendo lenta para entender las cosas pero esto sobrepasaba todo.

-¡QUE! ¿Por qué no?- exigí saber.

-Porque tú ya tienes un protector-me respondió serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- pregunte confundida y emocionada.

-Kagemaru…

Mire a Inuyasha esperando que el se empezara a reír y dijera que era una broma pero su rostro estaba demasiado serio, abrí varias veces mi boca para decir algo pero no salio ningún sonido, bueno por primera vez me quedaba sin palabras, estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada- le exclame esta vez si algo molesta.

-Tsk… pues en el mundo de los youkais cuando un humano les pide ayuda y este acepta de inmediato el humano se vuelve su protegido o en otro caso que el demonio le salve la vida y el humano se valla con el… por eso es muy difícil ver a los Youkais intentando ayudar a humanos- me explico con voz cansada.

Abrí la boca para replicar pero la cerré de inmediato, eso… eso quiere decir que…

-OH RAYOS, ¿eso quiere decir que Sesshomaru sabía que yo le había mentido?- pregunte exaltada.

-Si…

Cerré mis ojos, esta conversación me estaba agobiando… mas las preguntas que ahora se añadían a mi mente ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no me mato por mentirle? ¿Por qué Kagemaru no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal?

-Pero si eso es cierto… quiere decir que tú ¿eres el protector de Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara?- le pregunto aturdida.

-Así es… bueno acepto de Shippo y Kirara, porque ellos al ser youkais no pueden tener un protector Youkai o medio Youkai, por eso ellos son solo mis acompañantes – me explico con un tono ¿dulce? Muy bien este dolor de cabeza hacia estragos con mi mente.

-Pero eso… quiere decir que a todos los humanos que has ayudado ¿son tus protegidos?- pregunte muy confundida.

-No exactamente cuando un humano es ayudado por un Youkai o en mi caso medio Youkai- hizo una mueca- y le es pagado por su ayuda no se crea es vinculo.

Yo no replique mi visión era borrosa, restregué mis nudillos contra mis ojos en mi afán de aclararlos pero eso no sucedió así que me levante y hasta ahí me quede… oigo una voz en mi cabeza lo intento alejar ya que es muy molestos pero no se va, me siguen incomodando, con esmero lo intento apartar se resisten… bien esto ya me está empezando a molestar.

-¡Basta!

-¿Fira-chan?- oí que alguien pregunto con miedo.

En ese momento me percate que me había reincorporado mientras gritaba, un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, porque siempre terminaba haciendo algo ridículo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- me disculpe rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Kagome no debe tardar en buscar las hierbas- me comento Sango con una sonrisa.

-¿Hierbas?- pregunte confusa.

-Sí, veras cuando llegamos de recolectar las cosas te encontramos desmallada con Inuyasha cuidándote, Kagome te reviso y nos dijo que la herida de tu espalda se había infectado, la de tu brazo ya está sano solo necesitas reposo- me explico mientras se había acercado para revisar mi temperatura.

-Oh, lamento todas las molestias que estoy causando- susurre abatida.

-No te preocupes, no eres una molestia- me animo pero aun así yo me sentía muy triste.

Sango hizo que me volviera a acostar poniéndome un trapo de agua fría sobre mi frente, ya no me sentía tan mal pero aun perduraba el dolor de cabeza.

-Sango ¿y los demás?

-Ah, acompañaron a Kagome es que esta zona es muy peligrosa- me contesto con una sonrisa.

Solo atine a asistir con la cabeza las preguntas de antes me volvieron a acribillar mi cabeza pero una en especial me atormentaba, ¿estaría bien preguntárselo a Sango? Bueno nada perdía por intentar.

-Sango ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Fira-chan ¿dime qué es?

-Bueno veras cuando Kagemaru me dejo con ustedes Inuyasha menciono a otra humana ¿Quién era? ¿Y cómo se conocen Kagemaru e Inuyasha?- pregunte algo ansiosa.

Sango perdió su sonrisa ¿acaso era doloroso?

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte- le dije volviendo a levantarme haciendo que el trapo cayera en mi regazo.

-No es eso es solo que… bien te contare ya que eres parte del grupo- me dijo, yo me sentí feliz que ella ya me consideraba parte del grupo era genial- el día que conocimos a Kagemaru nuca lo olvidare… es día fue horrible la aldea vecina de la anciana Kaede ardió en llamas nosotros no llegamos a tiempo cuando logramos alcanzar la columna de humo todo estaba reducido a cenizas, las llamas habían consumido todo a su paso pero entre todo ese caos se hizo presente Kagemaru con una humana entre sus brazos al parecer una niña pequeña, casi lo atacamos pero el nos explico que había pasado al parecer unos bandidos saquearon, asesinaron y quemaron la aldea…

-Espera ¿les explico?- pregunte intentando imaginar a Kagemaru cordial, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna era aterrador intentar imaginarlo.

-Bueno claro que después de la amenaza de Inuyasha intentando matarlo… supongo que sí- contesto haciendo que riera- bueno pero sobretodo lo que nos dejo sorprendidos es que tuviera a esa pequeña niña aunque nunca supimos el motivo del porque la salvo dejo claro que ella sería su protegida, la pequeña Akame pero…

-¿Pero?- inquirí curiosa.

-No la pudo proteger- susurro con tristeza, mi corazón latió con dolor- demonios que buscaban venganza contra Kagemaru secuestraron a Akame, nosotros fuimos ayudar al enterarnos pero al llegar solo encontramos a Kagemaru arrodillado en medio del campo de batalla con Akame muerta entre sus brazos… nunca nos dijo que paso aunque a partir de ese día nuca volvió a ayudar a los humanos, no quería crear otro vinculo… hasta ahora- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Aparte la vista sonrojada esa sonrisa picara que tenia Sango plasmada en su cara no me agradaba nada, aunque sentía una tristeza que se expandía por mi pecho por lo que acababa de escuchar, Kagemaru había sufrido mucho pero lo que no me quedaba claro era su desprecio hacia los humanos ¿Por qué los odiaba? Si fueron demonios los que habían matado a la pequeña Akame.

Un ruido nos alerto pero al estar aun débil fue Sango la que se puso en guardia.

-Sango somos nosotros- escuche la voz de Kagome.

Entre los arbustos salieron Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo, Sango bajo su arma bajo mi atenta mirada, estaba emocionada era el Hirakotsu ¿Pesaría?

-Fira ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Inuyasha, cosa que me extraño porque normalmente él no muestra abiertamente su preocupación para que no lo consideren débil.

-ehh… bien, ya estoy mejor- respondió con un titubeo.

Inuyasha solo asistió y se fue a subir a la rama del árbol para velar por nosotros, yo lo seguí con la vista, él estaba actuando muy raro y me preguntaba por qué.

-Fira- oí una voz susurrante, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna al reconocerla.

-Ka… Kagome- titubee con miedo.

Kagome me miraba molesta, trague saliva esto no era nada bueno por lo menos agradecía no tener un rosario en mi cuello, con algo de rudeza se acerco a mí para poder curarme.

-Fira vamos al rio que está aquí cerca para poder desinfectar la herida- me ordeno.

Obedecí de inmediato pero creo que debo practicar eso de pensar antes de actuar por que al momento de levantarme fui tan brusca que me maree y caí sentada.

-Auch- me quejo.

-¿Está bien?- me pregunta Shippo.

-Hai, solo me dio un mareo nada serio- le contesto aun con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

-Ven te cargare hasta el rio.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y algo sonrojada, Inuyasha estaba en frente mío con la intención de cargarme, de reojo pude ver que Kagome bajaba la vista no sabía si molesta o triste… oh rayos estaba complicando todo esto necesitaba arreglarlo.

-Eh no, gracias pero no- rechazo la oferta, por el momento no quiero morir a manos de Kagome- yo puedo.

-Pero…

-Dije que yo puedo- rebatí molesta, no me gustaba que creyeran que soy débil.

Todos se quedaron en silencio… creo que no debí gritar pero la voz susurrante de Kagome hace que me estremezca.

-No, Inuyasha es mejor que la lleves- exclamo con su voz neutra.

Oho, esto me huele mal… creo que la rege.

-¿Kagome?- susurro con temor.

Ella me mira, trago saliva definitivamente la rege.

Continuara.

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, espero sus comentario n_n me animarían mucho jejeje, gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando.**

**Feer.- **Jajajaja lo siento Fer pero tú o sales en la historia, gomen.

**Margarita.- **Amiga creo que estas traumada con Sailor Moon XD… pero no, no vengo del future ¬¬ y todavía debo ver si me quedo con Kagemaru XD porque te aseguro que con Inuyasha no n_n espero tu comentario.

**Chie Abi****.- **Concuerdo contigo Kag me matara T.T bueno aquí tienes la explicaion de cómo se conocen Inuyasha y Kagemaru, espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Kitty.- **NO, no me estoy enamorando de Kagemaru… bueno creo n_n y lamente decepcionarte pero Kagome no me mato. Y no mi compu no trajo recuerditos ¬¬ ni para mi xD espero disfrutes este chap.

**Sha-Lin****.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado al principio pensé que nadie me iba a leer T.T pero es un gusto que a ti te guste y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por ponerme en tus favoritos n_n en verdad te lo agradezco… bueno disfruta este capítulo.

**Angy Roose****.- **Jejeje que bueno que te gusto, espero te pases por mis otros fic y me comentes me gustaría ver tus comentarios, espero disfrutes la continuación.

**omy-loly.- **Hola!!! Jajaja tenias que leer este ¿Verdad? ¬¬ que bueno que te haya gustado n_n aquí tienes la continuación.

**P.D muchos reviews para la continuación. **


	6. Una conversación

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

**Capitulo 6.- Una conversación. **

Me acurruco mas entre la frazada que me dieron, nunca había dormido al aire libre así que me era algo incomodo, mas el frio y la herida de mi espalda que me escocía a causa de las hierbas medicinales no me era posible dormir.

-Que frio- susurre mientras frotaba mis brazos intentando darme calor.

Sin poder evitarlo me reincorpore observando mi entorno, todo el grupo estaba dormido; Kagome con Shippo en la bolsa de dormir, Sango protegida por Kirara transformada, Miroku como de costumbre sentado e Inuyasha arriba del árbol… Inuyasha se veía tan lindo pues la luna bañaba completamente la figura de él, sus cabellos brillaban como la plata era tan… sacudí mi cabeza alejando eso pensamientos de mí, yo no podía estar pensando eso… yo… yo…

-Rayos el frio está afectando mi cabeza – susurre.

Con un suspiro me levante acercándome al fuego, sentaba miraba y oía al fuego crepitar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en esa posición pero lo que si sabía era que ya estaba entumida, mi cabello se movía con el viento, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir una brisa fría azotando contra mi cuerpo pero sentí que algo cálido caía sobre mis hombros ¡La frazada!

-Te puedes resfriar, humana- susurro alguien a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalte esa voz la conocía de ante mano, con cuidado voltee mi rostro encontrándome con los ojos esmeralda de…

-Kagemaru- susurre sorprendida.

El se limito a sentarse a mi lado, yo estaba sorprendida nunca pensé ver a Kagemaru tan rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Pues quise venir a ver como estaba tu herida- respondió mirándome.

Su mirada era tan penetrante que desvié la vista hacia el fuego.

-Está mejor, se infecto pero Kagome me curó- le dije en voz baja.

-Entiendo la hubiera curado pero para eso tenía que haberte quitado la blusa y dudaba que después no te molestaras así que solo cure la de tu brazo- comento como si nada.

Yo me sonroje no sabía si golpearlo o matarlo, la segunda me tentaba mas.

-Idiota- susurre.

-Te oí- me dijo irritado.

-Lo sé- le contesto con una sonrisa.

El volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado pero creo que logre captar un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas, una risa salió de mis labios pero entonces recordé la conversación que tuve con Inuyasha.

-Kagemaru

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras mi protector desde un principio?- pregunte.

Note que él se tenso.

-¿Inuyasha te lo dijo?

-Si

-Boca floja- oí que susurro, luego se volteo hacia mí- porque quería saber porque mentiste.

-Bueno yo… tenía miedo y no estaba dispuesta a que me matara Sesshomaru… ESPERA ¿Ibas a dejar que Sesshomaru me matara?- pregunte alterada.

Kagemaru desvió la vista, eso era suficiente contestación para mí.

-Eres un idiota yo pensando que tú… que tú…

No pude continuar necesitaba alejarme de él, me levante y corrí hacia cualquier dirección con tal de alejarme, era la segunda vez que corría por culpa de él, cuando calcule que ya me había alejado lo suficiente me deje caer vencida por el cansancio; al correr así me acorde de los muchos fics que he leído todos tienen este tipo de escenas, lástima que esta vez no venga mi salvador a rescatarme porque no lo tenía… ESTUPIDO protector el que me ha tocado, el crujir de las hojas me alerto, poniéndome en postura de defensa mire a mi alrededor todo parecía tranquilo.

-Qué raro juro que escuche un sonido- suspire al alzar la vista capte como a una ¿Avispa? ¿Abeja?- ¿Qué es eso? Me parece muy familiar.

Al acercarme algo me agarro por el brazo.

-Wwwwaaaaa SUELTAME- grite asustada.

-Fira, Fira soy yo, Kagome- exclamo lo que me había agarrado.

-¿Kagome?- pregunte aliviada… bueno la verdad no mucho.

Con cautela me voltee quedando de frente a ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Kagome?- pregunte confundida.

-Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar- contesto enojada.

-Lo siento- le dije bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Bueno vamos o si no Inuyasha se preocupara… por ti- esas últimas palabras, tengo la impresión que las dijo con rencor.

-Kagome ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

Ella para en seco.

-Kagemaru me lo pidió- susurro.

-¿Kagemaru?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí, estaba preocupado así que me pidió que viniera por ti- me respondió aun dándome la espalda.

-Oh, lamento que hayas tenido que despertarte yo…

-No, yo ya estaba despierta- me interrumpió-… bueno yo estaba despierta desde que Kagemaru llego.

Si fuera un dibujo animado no dudaría que mi boca tocara el piso de lo sorprendida que estaba, un foquito ilumino mi cerebro al igual que mis mejillas.

-Entonces… tú… tú escuchaste todo- exclame sonrojada.

Kagome solo asistió con la cabeza, oh my god!!!! Eso en definitiva estaba mal, me detuve algo cohibida.

-Esto… Kagome ¿Kagemaru sigue en el campamento?- pregunte.

Kagome se volteo sorprendida.

-No… no él se fue una vez me encargo venir a buscarte- respondió aun sorprendida.

-Ya veo- dije algo ¿triste? Bueno definitivamente el frio me afecta.

La verdad no quería regresar al campamento por el momento, me sentía mal; no por la herida, si no por…

-Esto… Kagome adelántate, todavía no quiero regresar- le dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra un fuerte roble.

Kagome dudo pero al final se fue dejándome sola, en la oscuridad de la noche solo iluminada por la Luna miraba el cielo nocturno me sentía triste desearía regresar a mi casa, sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas perdiéndose por mi cuello no hice nada para evitarlo ¿Qué más da? Nadie estaba aquí, abrase mis rodillas.

-Quiero regresar- susurre, mi cabello oculto mi cara aunque no pasaba de mis hombros era suficiente- quiero regresar a casa.

-¿Segura?

La voz de Kagome me hizo sobresaltar, rápidamente limpie los rostros de lágrimas.

-Lo… lo siento- susurre.

-No te preocupes- me respondió, me di cuenta que llevaba dos frazadas con ella- ten, creo que te servirá.

Tome la frazada que me brindaba con una sonrisa, esa era la Kagome que quería conocer cálida, amable y pura, se sentó a mi lado.

-Entonces quieres regresar a tu casa ¿no?- me pregunto.

-Sí, porque desde que llegue no he sabido más que dar problemas sobre todo a ustedes… y a ti- susurre apagada.

-Fira, me quiero disculpar te he tratado muy mal y tú no tienes la culpa, solo estaba… bueno algo irritable porque… esto… Inuyasha nunca se había comportado así con nadie y yo…

-No te preocupes, creo que también yo tuve la culpa jeje nunca debía abrazar a Inuyasha de esa manera pero es como siempre los he visto… digo he leído sobres ustedes no pude evitar emocionarme- mentí rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta de mi descuido.

Ella me sonrió… ¡¡¡KYYYAAA!!! Dios era tan amable, oh eso me recuerda.

-Kagome, gracias por curar mi herida- le agradecí.

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que ocurrió hace rato- susurro apenada.

Una sonrisa broto en mis labios la discusión que se armo entre Kagome e Inuyasha fue tremenda acabando con un Inuyasha en el suelo y al fin y al cabo Sango fue la que termino por ayudarme, me recosté aun mas en el tronco la charla con Kagome me había animado.

-Fira ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime- respondí reincorporándome un poco.

-Pues es sobre Kagemaru- ese nombre me hizo estremecerme- ¿te gusta?

Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, evite verla a los ojos.

-¿Fira?

-Pues… yo… no, claro que no- respondió después de esos segundos de vacilación.

-¿Segura?

-Si- dije ruborizada, demasiado.

Creo que no me creyó por que su sonrisa se ensancho más… huy odio esa sonrisa.

-Es enserio Kagome, a mi… a mí, ya me gusta alguien- susurre algo vacilante porque eso ya ni yo me lo creía.

-¿Quién?- pregunto ansiosa.

Bien, creo que prefiero a la Kagome homicida que a la Kagome preguntona, suspire antes de responder.

-Un amigo de mi escuela- conteste al fin.

DEFINITIVAMENTE odiaba esas malditas sonrisas, oculte mi rostro entre mis piernas ya que estaba muy abochornada.

-Kagome, tú estas enamorada de Inuyasha ¿Verdad?- pregunte desde donde estaba.

-Si- susurro, yo alce mi vista.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte, mi venganza pensé.

No me contesto enseguida sino que permaneció callada, eso se desconcertó.

-¿Kagome?- pregunte acercándome.

-Lo… lo siento Fira, no te oí ¿qué decías?- me pregunto.

-Kagome tú… no, no es nada, será mejor que volvamos- sugerí con una sonrisa.

-Si

Ambas nos levantamos para irnos, yo tenias mis dudas ¿Kagome no ama a Inuyasha? Bueno tal vez solo era el cansancio… si eso debía ser.

-Oye Kag…

Mis palabras se perdieron cuando de la nada una ventisca nos dio de lleno tirándonos, cuando pude abrir mis ojos, supe que ya no estaba en el suelo pues mi espalda estaba en algo cómodo y mullido como una pluma, sentía el viento en mi rostro… ESPEREN ¿viento? ¿Ventisca? ¿Pluma?

-¿Kagura?

-Ohh… veo que la humana me conoce- susurro alguien a mis espaldas.

Al voltear hacia ella me encontré con sus ojos rojos…

-Yo… yo

Continuara.

**Espero les haya gustado… lo siento pero tardare mucho en actualizar el próximo capítulo pues me inscribí en una concurso y eso me mantendrá alejada del FanFiction pero prometo seguirlo cuando tenga tiempo.**

**FiraLili**


	7. ¿Secuestrada o Invitada?

**Hola, he vuelto con el chap 7, disculpen la tardanza verán he tenido varios exámenes y el concurso en donde entre… pues no me fue muy bien que digamos, bueno espero les guste este chaper.**

_**¿Mi oportunidad?**_

**Capitulo 7.- ¿Secuestrada o invitada?**

Mi cabeza dolía y mucho, abrió mis ojos con pesadez pero… ¿Estaba oscuro? Muy bien respira, inhala y exhala se que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad pero esa no es razón para asustarse, esa no es razón para… para…

-KYYYYAAAAA ME VALE… SAQUENME DE AQUÍ- bien mi autocontrol esta vez no sirvió.

El cuarto se inundo de luz cuando una puerta se abrió, si pensarlo que por cierto se estaba haciendo gran costumbre mía, corrí hacia la luz aunque…

-Auch- me sobe la parte baja de mi espalda.

Al alzar la vista para comprobar contra que había chocado me encontré con unos ojos chocolates que conocía y desconocía al mismo tiempo.

-Na-Naraku- mi voz sonó asombrada.

Sí, asombrada no por el miedo si no porque esta vez no vestía con el clásico traje de mandril si no que iba con una especie de kimono que le sentaba muy bien, Naraku sonrió de lado casi diría yo sádicamente.

-Así que tu eres la nueva protegida de Kagemaru- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, trague saliva.

-Ella es, aunque es muy escandalosa- esa voz salía de detrás de Naraku.

Me incline un poco para poder ver quien hablaba.

-Kagura- ella me miro con frialdad.

Ahora lo podía recordar, cuando me secuestro pues le empecé a hacer algunas preguntas y ella…

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?- exigí saber molesta.

-Porque no iba a aguantar tus estúpidas preguntas, mi cabeza no iba a aguantar me iba a dar un infarto- me moleste.

-¿Y como? Si no tienes corazón - solté.

Ups eso fue un error, lo supe en el momento en que Kagura abrió su abanico para atacar, con rapidez me abrase a Naraku con miedo Kagura freno su ataque sorprendida.

-Kagura retírate- su voz me dio escalofríos.

Cuando ella desapareció de mi vista me solté rápidamente de él, asustada de su reacción para mi sorpresa solo me miro.

-Veo que estas muy bien informada- antes de que pudiera hablar me sujeto del brazo- Ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes del grupo de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru.

Lo mire sorprendida acaso pensaba que se lo iba a decir.

-No

-No me esperaba menos- me tomo del brazo cosa que me causo dolor.

-Auuu… duele, suéltame- exigí molesta.

No lo hizo sino que lo afianzo más… Idiota.

-Ahora responde- ordeno, Ja como si fuera a contestar.

-Jamás…

Naraku frunció su ceño claramente molesto.

-Veo que le tienes mucha lealtad- sin poder evitarlo sonreí- pero no por mucho.

Sus palabras, su tono hizo desaparecer inmediatamente mi sonrisa para cambiarla a una de miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me dirías si lamentablemente Kagemaru sufriese un accidente- su amenaza era aterradora.

-Tú… no serias capaz… tú- mi voz se rompió.

-Se ve que no me conoces- mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Me guio de nuevo así la habitación donde había estado anteriormente… ESPEREN… NO, JAMÁS ME VOLVERA A METER A ELLA…

-No, espera, odio la oscuridad- él sonrió… oh demonios nunca debí decir eso- No, es enserio…

-Dime lo que quiero saber y no lo hare- estúpido chantajista, eso no era justo.

-No.

-Como quieras- con más fuerza me jalo dispuesto a meterme a la habitación.

Mis ojos se contrajeron de miedo al ver la oscuridad tupida que reinaba en esa pequeño recinto, con desesperación solo puede pensar en una salida… suspire, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperada.

-Demonios- el pequeño quejido de dolor de Naraku se escucho muy cerca de mi oreja.

Me sonroje aunque yo misma lo cause no pude evitar sonrojarme, me levante rápidamente puesto que cuando arremetí contra Naraku ambos caímos y para mi desgracia, yo sobre él. Sin voltear salí corriendo debía encontrar la salida antes de que me atrapara.

-Rayos- exclame al tropezar y caer.

Molesta mire hacia atrás queriendo ver que ocasiono mi caída, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, un sudor frio bajo por mi columna pues alcance a ver un cadáver… huesos.

-Ahhh- su mi débil susurro, mis ojos se abrieron de miedo.

Los pasos apresurados me volvieron a la realidad, rápidamente me levante mi visión capto el brillo de un espada, la tome.

-Esto me servirá- susurre y comencé a correr de nuevo intentando alejar la imagen del cadáver de mi mente.

Pasillos interminables, un laberinto… jamás fui buena en los laberintos, debí hacerle caso a mi madre y hacer esos estúpidos juegos de laberintos, me detuve estaba agotada apoye mi espalda en la pared más cercana, me sentía mareada.

-Uff… la herida todavía no cicatriza- susurre molesta.

-¿Descansando?- mis ojos atraparon a otros de color cafés oscuros.

-Kohaku- susurre sorprendida.

-No deberías estar aquí, Naraku podría matarte- me susurro ¿preocupado?- tienes que escapar.

-¿Y qué crees que he estado intentado por más de 2 horas? ¿Pasear?- las preguntas eran irónicas y esperaba que él las entendiera.

-Hey calma, yo te ayudare- me dijo.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- era normal que le tuviera desconfianza, que tal si era una trampa de Naraku.

-No puedes- bufe molesta, que trillado sonó eso.

Un sonido alerto a ambos.

-Kohaku ¿La encontraste?- la voz de Kagura se escucho.

-Rayos- Kohaku me tomo de la mano, comenzó a correr jalándome en el proceso.

La carrera llevaba ya varios minutos hasta que por fin la vi, la salida. Al atravesarla a mi nariz llego el fresco aroma de la noche.

-Ahora escúchame corre hacia el norte, en esa dirección se encuentran tus compañeros- me susurro con prisa.

-Gracias Kohaku- le agradecí.

-Ve, no pierdas el tiempo con ton…

-Así que ibas a dejarla escapar- esa voz.

Ante nosotros se alzaba la figura de Naraku mirándonos.

-Naraku- oí como decía Kohaku.

Apreté la espada que tenia.

-Arrggg.

-Kohaku- me arrodille junto a él, ya que sin razón aparente se había desplomado.

-¿Duele?- su voz sarcástica mi hizo darme cuenta de que pasaba; el fragmento.

-¡BASTA!- grite- le haces daño.

ÉL solo mostro una sonrisa cínica; molesta, confundida empuñe la espada y corrí dispuesta a herirlo.

-Itaaaa- mi cuerpo se golpeo con fuerza contra el piso, sentí como algo caliente resbalaba por mi espalda y me empezaba a escocer- "la herida".

Me levante con algo de dificultad tal vez no pudiera derrotarlo pero debía detenerlo o Kohaku moriría pero ¿Qué?... mis ojos se abrieron cuando lo comprendí lo que debía de hacer.

-"Lo siento Inuyasha, Kagemaru… lo siento" Basta Naraku- grite.

-¿O sino qué?

-O no… no te daré la información que quieres- mi voz sonó insegura, él sonrió.

-Bien- fue lo único que respondió.

Sentí como Kohaku se aferraba a mi pierna, lo mire.

-Fira… no lo hagas- me susurro, al parecer Naraku había dejado de lastimarlo.

Me agache y lo abrase, era apenas un niño como podía ser tan cruel con un niño.

-Bien ahora dime lo que quiero saber- me ordeno.

Yo me aferre al pequeño que tenia entre mis brazos, él se había quedado dormido.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué lastimas a las personas? Ya eres fuerte, no necesitas la perla de Shikon- le dije mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Kohaku.

-A ti eso no te import…

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, estas lastimando a personas que me importan por una estúpida perla que al final no te concederá tu deseo- grite sin percatarme de lo que dije, dejándome guiar por la furia que sentía.

-¿Qué quieres decir que mi deseo no se cumplirá?- se acerco a mí.

Apreté mis dientes esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Nada…

Me tomo bruscamente de los brazos apartándome de Kohaku, me lastimo.

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?

Yo lo mire, sus ojos mostraban furia bueno ya había metido la pata que mas da meter la otra.

-Tu deseo es incorrecto por eso la perla jamás lo cumplirá…

-Ja ¿Y tú que sabes de mi deseo? No sabes nada tú…

-Tu deseo es estar con Kikio, lo sé por eso…

-¡CALLATE!

¿Cuántas veces he estado a punto de morir? No tengo idea… pero definitivamente esta vez cabe mi propia tumba, sus ojos cambiaron a rojos apreté la empuñadura de la espada esperado… Esperen ¡LA ESPADA!

Armándome con determinación la blandí, cerré los ojos y solo sentí como cortaba.

Caí al piso, levante la vista, mi corazón se contrajo…

-¿Naraku?- pregunte.

Él me miro de su costado brotaba sangre pero eso parecía no importarle, su vista estaba clavada en su mano derecha, la cerro apretándola con fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no se cumplirá mi deseo?- su voz era ¿dolida?

-Yo… se que va a pasar y se como terminara…- su ojos se posaron en mí- morirás.

Continuara.

**Espero les haya gustado mando un agradecimiento a todos los que me han dejado un review, enserio me anima leerlos n_n gracias por todo el apoyo brindado.**

**Kitty.- **Hola Kitty pues qué bueno que te haya gustado esa parte porque a mí me encanto escribir esa parte xD, bueno el concurso era de un ensayo pero no me eligieron no fui lo bastante buena pero la próxima vez lo seré xD pero gracias por lo buenos deseos, espero te guste este capítulo.

**mechiikagome****.- **Hola bueno aquí lo tienes, lamento la tardanza.

**azul d cullen.- **Lo siento lamento la tardanza pero aquí tienes este capítulo.

**Feer.- **Jajaja como crees xD claro que te he contado de él juju te quiero mucho oni-chan.

**omy-loly.- **Pues aquí tienes la continuación después de tus amenazas por fin lo subí ¬¬ ya deja de acosarme, que ya lo subí xD

**Sha-Lin****.- **Gracias por tus deseos aunque no gane n_n jaja yo igual agradezco a que haya vuelto a ser como antes ya me daba miedo xD… y solo espera a unos chapers mas y tendrás deseos de matar a Kagemaru pero no diré nada más.

**Natsuki Hikari****.- **Gracias por leer mis locuras xD si la pareja es Sesshome pero no te preocupes pronto empezara la pareja, solo necesito unos cuantos detalles mas xD y te adelanto algo puede que en unos 3 capítulos más haga una travesura con esta parejita… me arriesgo a una muerte segura pero valdrá la pena… tú solo espera n_n

**Inuyany****.- **Hola… créeme jamás me cansaría de tus elogios me encanta que me dejes reviews, te considero una de mis más fieles seguidoras n_n jiji espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Este capítulo fue dedicado especialmente a Kitty por ser una de mis más fieles seguidoras en este fic.**

**También a azul d cullen, a Inuyany, a Sha-Lin que aparte de seguirme en este fic, me siguen en "Esperanza", "Soy lo que soy", "La elegida" y/o "Solo por ti" muchísimas gracias, jamás les podre agradecer por todo su apoyo brindado. **

**FiraLili**


End file.
